Too many time travels
by Zinkul
Summary: Dante is in hell, doing practically nothing, while Nero tries to somehow live normally. Which isn't really possible, because demons seem to like him. And beyond that: who is the girl with the weird powers? And what does she need the boy for? DanteXNero
1. Prologue

**_Too many time __travels_**

**_by Zinkul_**

_Warning! Contains yaoi (boy x boy). Though it's not only romance and stuff , I wanted to make a normal plot WITH yaoi. If you hate it and want to hate then just don't read. The rest: enjoy _

_I do not own Devil May Cry (Capcom does) or anything beside the plot and a few new characters._

_Rated M for vulgar language, bloodshed and sex scenes (not detailed though). And probably some other things, but I think that those are the ones you should know about._

_Reviews appritiated :)  
_

* * *

**Prologue**

Nero looked at the demon with a pity. Just another one who wants to open the gate. They just can't give him a break, can they? But this one pissed him off. He just hated when they were using Kyrie.

The demon grinned at him once again. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Just shut up!" Nero shouted and charged at him, but he teleported himself, as soon as the boy attacked him.

"Okay, you see? This is the place where you put Yamato. If you open the gate, her cage will be opened too. But if you don't, she'll die in 24 hours. Choose wisely." and he disappeared.

"Damn it! I hate when demons have more intelligence than usual."

Nero looked at his girlfriend. She was floating in the water (or something like that), and her hair were put on loose. 24 hours, huh? That's a lot of time. But what to do? He can open the gate, and then, when Kyrie's going to be safe, close it from the inside, but there is too much risk. It can't be the only way, right? And what if it is…?

"Anything… to save her."

* * *

Dante was killing demons as usual. Because, what else is to do for a devil hunter in hell? He was getting a little bit bored, after being there for all this time. Even though he liked to fight...

"The ground is shaking?" Sparda realized. "The gate! Someone opened this damn gate!" he stopped being bored in a second and ran really fast in the direction where the gate was supposed to be. "I hate those hell labyrinths! Even now I'm still getting lost!" Dante was really pissed. "Fuck! It's not here!"

Then he stopped. Someone was lying just before the devil hunter's eyes. At first he didn't believe, but yes, it was him.

"Nero?" boy was trying to stand up. "Long time no see, kid!"

"Dante? What the hell are you doing here?" said Nero, a little bit shocked, but then he realized, what he had to do. "I have to... close that thing."

"I guess we have the same target then." man answered with a smile.

"I don't need your help."

Dante was shocked. Okay, Nero was stubborn, but that concerned hell, closing the gate, and saving the world. Did he change that much? Maybe he is just bored, after spending too much time with that holy songstress.

Nero finally got up. "You see, I've got to save Kyrie! This fucking demon fooled me!"

"Kyrie this, Kyrie that... Why is it always about her?" Dante finally blew up.

"Hmm?"

_Why the hell I don't watch my mouth?_ He thought to himself afterwards.

"I meant... What does she have to do with me helping you with closing the gate?"

Nero didn't say anything. After a while of silence he turned around and said "I'm not a kid." and jumped into the portal.

"You don't even know where this gate is." Sparda muttered to himself and jumped after the boy.

* * *

"I don't need him, right? Maybe he saved me once, but... Why is he in here, anyway?" Nero changed the subject of his thoughts.

He hadn't seen Dante for a couple of years, so he didn't really know how to react when he saw him... and that was in hell. So he just let him be. But what did he mean about Kyrie? Why was he so concerned that he is talking about her? He knows that Nero loves her. So? The boy started to walk faster. This was his first time in hell, and he had no idea where he was going. But he had to find a way to close the gate somehow. Or even finding a gate itself would be good... And what did he expect? That everything would go smoothly? Maybe...

"Hey kid, what do you think you're doing? You won't find the gate just by walking around." Dante suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"I didn't know that there are such labyrinths." Nero responded without even looking at him.

"So welcome to hell! You never know where you're going here."

"So how am I supposed to find anything?"

"After few years here, you'll start to see how everything works. The only thing you'll need to do is focus." The boy just hated when the old man thought that he was the best and that everyone needed his help.

"And how long exactly are you here?" But Dante didn't have a chance to answer, because they heard a female scream. Nero seemed to be in a great shock.

"Kyrie!"

* * *

Nero ran to the nearest portal. Dante ran after him, and even he was surprised about what he saw. Kyrie was dead. Totally. She was massacred. Nero was kneeling in front of her.

"It... can't be... It's all your fault, old man!" He shouted. Dante didn't respond. That wasn't his fault at all, but kid knew this. He just had to get it out on someone. After a while Sparda realized that Nero was crying. He was going slowly towards him, when boy started to shout. Then he charged on a devil hunter with his face red from tears. Dante fought as lightly as he could, but not as much to get himself killed.

Finally after some time, kid stopped fighting, fell on his knees and started to cry again. This looked as pathetic as it was but how to blame him, when he has just lost all he had precious in life. Dante knelled before him and put his hands on Nero's shoulders.

"Hey kid! Put yourself! I know that's damn hard, but you've got to move on! When someone dies, he doesn't want you crying for the rest of your life, or get yourself killed!" devil hunter tried to speak to his mind.

He grabbed Nero's face, but his eyes were closed and covered with tears. Dante slowly put his face closer to kid's, but after a while he'd noticed it and turned around. What the hell was he thinking? Kid didn't remember anything, anyway. He was already saying to himself, that he won't do anything before Nero would... Eh, screw this.

"We have to... close that gate..." The boy finally said something.

"Then follow me." Dante respond and they walked through another portal.

* * *

"So what the hell we've got to do?" Nero seemed really confident, and in the current situation he was easy to piss off.

"One of us has to take on this guy, and the other has to put out Yamato" Dante answered.

"I'm gonna take this fucking demon!" Yes, he was pissed.

"I knew you would say that. Don't get yourself killed, kid!" and man jumped into the nearest portal.

"I won't."

* * *

Dante thought if he was supposed to go back to his friend now when he took Yamato. Because if he did, he would be again trapped in the demon world. But... This time Nero would be here too. Maybe that wouldn't be so boring after all. And if he stayed here... He would go back to Devil May Cry, which probably isn't there. Who knows what girls did to it, while he was gone. So of course he decided that he would go to the kid. He went to the nearest portal and then, he started to think, how the hell he would find him...

* * *

Nero was fighting with all his strength, remembering, that he had already beaten worse things. But he was thinking too much about Dante, Kyrie and everything that has happened. He still wasn't able to believe that she was dead. And that's why he was getting more damage, than he was dealing.

"Dante is probably going to leave me here..." boy muttered while blocking another attack from the big, ugly devil.

Finally after some time, he decided to stop thinking, because it was making him sick already. He grabbed demon's head with his Devil Bringer, and burst it into the ground. Then he jumped on it and slashed it with the Red Queen. Afterwards he gave it some punches and shot it with the Blue Rose. That thing was finally dead.

"And that's what you get for fooling me! Go to hell!... or somewhere else..."

Then Dante showed up and he slowly walked to Nero, with his usual smile. "Bravo, that was quite a performance." Then ground started to shake and the man sat on the ground yawning. "We won't make it in time... Guess we're stuck here, kid."

"It doesn't matter anyway," boy sat down too "'cause what would I do if I go back now?" the kid stared at the older half devil.

But Dante smiled and said "You could help me to run my business."

"Business?" Nero seemed a little shocked.

"Devil May Cry. People pay me to kill demons. Or other stuff like that."

"Perfect job for you"

"But I guess that now we have to kill demons to stay alive."

"Yeah..."

* * *

"What the fuck? It's me!" Nero shouted. They had been in the demon realm for only few days, and they have already found something strange.

"I... how is this possible that I haven't gone here somehow, while wandering in hell...?" Dante seemed shocked too.

There was a weird room with rich ornaments all around. It looked like some kind of crypt. But the weirdest thing there was the person who lied just before the half devils eyes... That was Nero. Dead Nero.

"You haven't been here before?" The boy asked.

"I... long ago..." Dante seemed really confused.

"What? But why the hell am I lying there?"

"That's..."

"None of your concern." Some strange voice answered. A girl with long, blue hair and dark eyes came out from behind the pillar. She seemed about 13 years old, but her presence was as devilish, as if she was the most powerful demon in the whole hell.

"You shouldn't have come here, Dante Sparda." She looked at the man with a grin.

"You know each other? And why did she call you..." Then Nero looked at his hands. He was vanishing. "What the...?"

"You bitch!" Hunter charged at the devil, but she was already somewhere else.

"He has to go there, you know that."

"But he will..."

"What the fuck are you talking about ?" but no one answered, because the next thing he saw was darkness.


	2. Mission 1

Mission 1 – Getting money

When he woke up he was lying on the old couch, which was soft, but had a lot of scratches and its fragment was completely cut off. He yawned and sat. The room he was in was a complete ruin. Half of the ceiling and the walls was on the floor, and almost everything was in pieces. He saw some pizza boxes and drink bottles, a half of a billiard table, a desk lying upside down under a wall, a chair, and there was even a jukebox, a guitar and drums, but there wouldn't be any use of them now. Stains of blood were everywhere. Soon, he heard a sound of a motor in front of the building, in which even a front wall was only a bunch of stones, but he couldn't see people who had just arrived.

"Come on, if you don't borrow me some money, then how the fuck am I supposed to sleep?" a young, manly voice started a conversation.

"You could earn some if you had a job!" some girl answered.

"But I told you that I will start a business here." The guy didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"I know. I'll think that over. And for now, you can stay at the hotel." Nero heard a starting engine.

"I don't have money for that too, Lady!" now he was really pissed.

"Then sleep in the ruins! Bye, bye, Dante!"

"D...Dante?" Nero couldn't believe his ears. This guy didn't sound like Dante at all! This had to be just a coincidence. 'Dante' started to curse this Lady silently, and then he somehow crossed the ruined front wall. He had a long, red coat, brown trousers, and no shirt. But the most recognizable things for Dante were white hair, two guns and a big sword on his back. But he was like... less than 20 years old?

Guy looked at Nero and grinned. "Hey, look who's up! Our sleeping beauty!"

Nero ignored the weird text of the white haired, and tried to look serious. "Shut up and better tell me where the hell I am."

"I guess that's not hell." Dante turned the desk like it was supposed to stand. "But with that hand of yours I wouldn't be so sure."

_He saw my arm!_ Nero thought to himself and hid his Devil Bringer in his sleeve, while red coated man found the chair and sat on it with his legs on the desk. "And what's wrong with it?" Just after that, he realized how stupid his question was.

"Nothing at all" the man grinned again "I found you in front of my shop so I picked you up, if you don't mind" he closed his eyes "Man, I'm so hungry!" and stood up. "You don't happen to have any cash, do you? Cause after this incident with Vergil, the only thing I have is red orbs."

"Yeah, the worst problem - why can't we buy normal things with orbs." Nero didn't notice the strange name that appeared in the conversation.

Dante smiled and again sat on the chair in the same way that he did before. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Nero. And you're Dante, right?" the boy started to be more relaxed.

"Heh, you heard me argue with Lady, didn't you?" the guy said without changing his position at all.

"Mhm" Nero muttered. "Lady is her name?"

"Kind of. That's how I always call her."

"Mind if I stay here for a little bit?" he finally decided to ask about it.

"In here? This thing doesn't even have a ceiling." Dante still didn't change his position.

"I may try to convince this Lady to borrow us some money."

"If you convince her," he finally got up "then welcome home!"

* * *

Time was passing fast, when Nero and Dante were trying to solve the problem what to do with the mess in the Devil May Cry. They finally settled that the most important thing is to repair the building (yes, that was that hard to settle) and that they need new billiard table, jukebox and drums (Dante is the most stubborn creature in the world). Other things could have been fixed. So now they could only wait for the source of money.

"Okay, she told me that she will come here today" Dante fell on the couch.

Place didn't look so wrecked as before, but all this ruined walls made a bad view. They even realized, that TV and telephone were working, so that wasn't that bad. But the fridge was broken, and there was nothing inside anyway. The only thing to do was waiting for Lady, but they couldn't help (mostly Dante) that they were hungry as hell. Nero decided that he wouldn't tell Dante that he's probably from the future, because he would not believe him anyway and even he wasn't sure if that wasn't just one of his crazy dreams. Maybe later, when they will trust each other enough, and Nero will find a way to prove it. Then he will think about telling him. For now he just realized that Dante in the past was even more 'kid' than he was.

After some time (almost 6 hours of hunger and sleeping) Lady arrived.

"Hey Dante! I see you've cleaned up a little." She said while jumping over the front wall.

"He did the most of work." The half devil answered without a break in reading a magazine. "And where the hell have you been? I have no money, and no food, so I'm pretty angry now, you know?" he still was reading (or pretending to do so).

"And who do you think I am? Your babysitter?" Lady wasn't really looking at him too. "And I guess I haven't met this guy before. Your another brother?"

"No, 'course not! Though he's a half devil too. Nero, that's Lady, Lady, that's Nero. He was supposed to convince you to borrow us some money." Dante was sitting before the desk with his legs on it, but he wasn't reading anymore.

"You've just met him and he's living with you already?" Lady left her backpack and Kalina Ann on the table. "And don't worry; I'll borrow you a little bit of cash. How much do you need?"

"You were counting, Nero"

"Heh..." he couldn't help not to smile "Over 100 000 $"

"What the fuck do you want to do with those money?" Lady looked pissed.

"Repair the walls and ceiling and buy a billiard table, a jukebox and drums. And some decorations. Oh, and a new fridge" Nero summed up.

"For what do you need a billiard table and drums?"

"To play, and for what else?" Dante went back to his lecture.

"The most of money are for repairing the building." The blue coated boy wanted to calm down the situation a bit.

"Okay, but if you're not going to pay me back, then I'm going to kick your ass. Cash is in the backpack." She took her gun and left.

Nero looked to the backpack. It was really full of money.

"So, what do you want to eat?" He asked his new roommate.

"Pizza, and what else?" Dante said, while dialing the number to the 'Pizza One'


	3. Mission 2

Mission 2 – First client

While the building was being repaired, Dante showed Nero interesting places in the city, and they decided, that they will buy a motorbike, because they didn't had anything to drive and luckily had Lady borrowed them that much, so they could do that. When the building was finally whole, they bought everything they needed, and they were broke again.

Nero managed to get to know some things about Dante. That he is son of Sparda, a little bit about his brother Vergil and about the Temen-Ni-Gru. Though he was surprised that Nero didn't know that a big tower grew in the middle of the city.

"I just wasn't here that time... I wasn't here..." Nero was confused, because he didn't know what to tell to his friend. But Dante wasn't insisting to know where he was, what was a nice surprise for Nero. He will tell him. Someday...

He was sleeping on the couch of course. Lady was supposed to tell them if there was a good job for them, and they had already done some things that would drive clients in. So, one night Nero, who wasn't sleeping yet, heard someone knocking to the door. Without getting up from the couch, he just said "Door is open!" and waited for who would show up. The door was opened by some woman with the long black hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing jeans and a long blouse with a low neckline.

She slowly got inside. "Is this Devil May Cry?"

"Haven't you seen a neon?" Nero decided to get up.

"I... have, but..."

"Just tell me what's the problem." the boy smiled to give her courage. He thought that's really good that Dante was sleeping, or he would scare her even more.

"There is a big... demon..." woman gasped "in my house... two streets from here.. it wants... something... but I don't know what, because I ran away as fast as I could... I don't know if it's even still there... I'll pay you! You can take everything in the house... There is my little brother in there. He locked himself in the bathroom, but this thing..." she started to cry.

"Okay, that's a deal. I'll wake Dante up and we'll go there right away."

Nero hesitated before opening the door to the Dante's bedroom, but he didn't have a choice. He went inside his partner's room.

The bedroom wasn't too big, but there was a large bed, a wardrobe and some drawers. Dante was sleeping without a quilt, in his usual trousers but he didn't have his coat, so Nero, before waking him, decided to stay for a little while... Then he remembered that some crying woman is waiting and he started to shake his partner.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dante was pissed. "I told you not to get into my room!"

"We have a client. She wants us to kill a demon in her house and save her brother."

"Oh. Then what are you waiting for? We're going!" the guy took his guns and the sword, and went downstairs.

"Aren't you getting a coat?" Nero was a little surprised.

"This will be a quick job."

* * *

After they had arrived in front of the big house, they saw that every light inside is on.

"I'll go by the front door and you, try to find a way to rescue this boy." Dante said and Nero didn't even get a chance to protest, because his partner was already inside. So he just sighed and went to do his part of the job. He found a door behind the house. There were stairs inside which were leading down. The boy figured out that he must be in the basement, because there was a lot of old things and food. And a lot of spiders of course. But not only normal spiders. When he wanted to went through the nearest door, a big demon spider jumped on him, but he dodged it in the last second. He burst it with Devil Bringer, and ended with a sword combo, but then another one fell on him.

"That was supposed to be easy job!" Nero said while looking at the countless spiders around him. He tried to defeat them, but there was just too many of them, and he was supposed to save this guy who was here, so he decided to retreat this time. He ran through the door, then upstairs and found himself in some small library. He got out as fast as he could, because these spiders were here too. Then he saw some of them trying to destroy the door to one of the rooms, so Nero took care of them. The door were closed, so he knocked and asked: "Hey, someone's in there?"

"Leave me alone!" A boy's voice shouted from the room.

"Don't worry, I'm not here too hurt you. Your sister asked me to save you." Nero tried to have a calming voice.

"You're not a spider?"

"That's for sure." He thought that it's good that he didn't asked him if he was he a demon.

"How can I trust you?"

"You don't have a choice. These doors won't stand too long."

"I... okay." Boy slowly turned the key in the lock. He was like 15 years old, had medium, black hair and he was covered in blood. It looked like he was lucky, that he somehow managed to escape. Then they heard a blow.

"Dante!" And Nero ran downstairs from where they heard this sound. The boy ran after him.

When they were on the first floor, they saw a lot of blood, some green slime and fragments of a body.

"This spider... It blew up?" The boy was a little shocked but he was really calm, as for the current circumstances. Then Dante, covered in this green thing, stood up from behind a desk.

"Wow, that was pretty... awful." He said while trying to get this slime out of him.

"What on earth happened here?" Nero looked at the wet companion.

"It blew up when I shot it too much. But it's not over yet." And he picked up his sword from the floor.

"But it's in pieces! How can it be not over?" The guy behind Nero asked ironically, but his answer was now standing before him. The demon started to put himself back together, but now it didn't look like a spider at all. This time this was just a big, ugly demon, without any normal shape. "Oh fuck."

"Apprehend this boy, and I will not have to kill you!" The devil said but his voice was hard to understand.

"Him? For what?" Nero didn't understand at all.

"He said something about a ritual before..." The boy tried to lighten up things a little.

"Oh, now I get it! You want to summon something, right? Well, that's annoying! You just can't do anything by yourself! You're pathetic!" Dante was obviously trying to piss the creature off.

"You're going to regret your words!" The demon shouted and charged at the hunter. Nero just understood why his friend did that, and jumped at the ex-spider. He gave it a lot of revolver shots in the back of its head, then he jumped back and burst his Devil Bringer into it. The devil turned around and punched the partner of his target really fast, so he couldn't avoid it, but he blocked it with his arm. In the same time Dante cut his head with Rebellion and shot him countless times in the heart. But the thing was still moving. It tried to attack the devil slayer behind him, but every time he was turning around, the other one of his opponents was attacking him. Finally, he gave up and died.

"He was really stupid, don't you think?" The shirtless hunter added after the fight. Nero just nodded exhausted, and went in his direction. "He could have just grabbed us, he was that big!"

Rescued boy ran after the hunter impressed. "Is... Amy okay?" He asked.

"Yes, your sister is okay in our office." Nero turned around to the guy. He still didn't look good, but he was very interested in what just happened.

"There are still some things in the house that have a good value. I guess she hasn't paid you yet? She never pays before the job is done. Because you're hired, right?" He started to speak whole excited. Dante sat on the nearest sofa and looked at Nero like he was saying 'get it done, okay?'


	4. Mission 3

Mission 3 - Duel

When they left the house there was already morning. Boy stayed there telling that he will be okay and he will wait for Amy. After they had gone back to Devil May Cry, Nero sat on the couch and turned on TV and Dante fell asleep on the chair. Another normal day.

"You'll order pizza?" He tried to find something interesting in the television.

"Yeah. You know, this hand of yours is pretty awesome." Hunter opened his eyes.

"It scares people." Nero muttered, while cursing TV, cause it was old and it turned itself off.

"But I bet you wouldn't be able to beat me even with this thing." Dante sat normally, waiting for boy's answer.

"Was that a challenge?" He glared at his partner and threw away the remote. "I was wandering how much you improved since now, that is, would I be able to beat you now when you're younger." He totally forgot about that he hadn't told him yet.

"What?" Dante looked at him like he was insane.

"Shit. That's nothing, forget it." Nero realized what he just said.

"No, repeat what have you just said."

"That doesn't matter." He tried to find the way out of this situation somehow.

After some time of silence Dante finally said "Hey, have we met before maybe?" Shirtless guy glanced at him closely.

_No, that can't be! He can't remember me, 'cause that hadn't happen yet…! _Nero looked at him anxiously. Maybe that was a dream after all?

"Does name Nick say something to you?" Dante said after a while of silence.

"Not at all..." _What the fuck is he talking about?_

"Do you have a brother maybe?" He still insisted.

"I don't think so..." Now Nero was the one confused.

"Eh... What a shame. So, you're on?"

"On what?"

"A bet! If I win you will be the one to tell Lady that we don't have the money yet and you will go find us more jobs." He changed the subject smoothly.

"Hm? Okay... But if I win I will get your room."_ That's good that he stopped that subject._

"It's a deal!" Demon slayer grinned at him. He took Rebellion and slashed his partner. Nero luckily blocked it with his Red Queen.

"In here? You want for this place to be a ruin again?" He shouted on his opponentand tried to grab him with the Devil Bringer, but Dante dodged it and grabbed his coat. Than he put it on fast and again charged at his friend.

"If you want to go out, you're free to do this anytime. I'll follow you." He smiled at him while Nero was blocking his attack again.

"You will shot me, when I turn around."

"Heh, you saw through me." He answered and Nero pushed him away. Blue coated guy decided that there had to be a way to get out of Devil May Cry before they would totally destroy it.

Dante was smoothly dodging his partner's attacks, but he couldn't do much himself. Nero was using his Devil Bringer alternately with Blue Rose and Dante wasn't giving him a chance to get close, but this arm was pissing him off. Finally, when his opponent tried to attack him with his sword, Dante dodged it and attacked him with Rebellion. Nero didn't manage to dodge or block it, so he flewa little bit backward. He saw that boy had a long wound on his chest, but it wasn't deep so he already began to fight again. This time he was more defensive then before and Dante used this to attack him more. He started to shoot him with Ebony & Ivory but Nero blocked everything. Than Dante dashed to him, and in the last moment jumped over his friend and did a Helm Breaker on him. After that Nero countered it with his Red Queen and this time Dante was the one who flew away. But his opponent jumped, grabbed him with the Devil Bringer and hit him to the ground. Boy wanted to shot him but half devil dodged it and shot him in exchange. Nero fell down holding his shoulder, where Dante shot him. Fucking bullets. Then he got five more shots in his chest before he managed to dodge it. He tried to grab Dante, but he was fast. When he finally did that, he pulled him closer to himself and attacked him using exceed. After this powerful attack, boy started to strike him violently and when he's done, he's sat from exhaust. But he didn't expect, that Dante will change into his demonic form. He didn't saw when he gained a powerful punch in head and then he saw Rebellion in his chest. And Red Queen too. Devil kicked young hunter's sword deeper into him and took his own out. He wanted to do something more, but then he suddenly detriggered. Nero looked at him and wanted to do something, but Dante grabbed the sword in his friend's chest and said: "I won". He couldn't move, and he decided that avoiding confrontation with Lady, finding some jobs and sleeping on the couch are not worth to be massacred. So he gave up saying: "Cheater".

* * *

Nero was whole in blood. And the whole shower cabin was red. Now he was sitting under a water stream trying to get the bullets out of his chest. That was damn painful, but he was trying not to scream because Dante would hear him. But he couldn't help it. Hunter was mad that he didn't manage to shot his opponent, he was mad that he lost. He could have triggered too, so why he didn't do that?

"Shit!" He took out another bullet.

"Are you really okay?" He heard Dante's voice from behind the door. It even sounded like he cared what was somehow nice and pathetic in one.

"Yeah... Fuck!" And another one came out. He had washed himself but after that he was still sitting under a shower. Until the water stopped to be warm and was cold like ice.

"Damn it." Frustrated Nero turned the water off and dried himself. He put his pants on and while still drying his hair, came out.

"You used all warm water for today." Dante went to the bathroom and threw his coat to the washing machine. Then he looked at Nero. Wet guy didn't saw it and sat on the couch. The hunter sat next to him still glaring.

_This is weird... _Nero thought. That was something in his eyes, that he couldn't explain. What the hell was he up to?

"I didn't saw you without shirt yet, you know?" Dante finally stopped glaring.

_This is even weirder...! _"What is that about?"

It happened that fast, that Nero didn't noticed when he was on the floor, and Dante was on him. Now he understood this glare. No one ever looked at him with more desire than Dante right now.

"I want to fuck you."

These words stayed in boy's ears. He couldn't... He was never making love with Kyrie. They were barely kissing. Damn she was slow! And now...

"If you will say no, I am going to fuck you anyway."

_He would rape me!_

Nero had already realized before that something was wrong with him. Kyrie never attracted him. And now, from the very first look, he saw Dante attractive. But he didn't believe himself. And now he somehow wanted to do it with him.

Dante kissed him. At first he was shocked, but then he kissed back. Damn Kyrie never gave him that much pleasure with a kiss. His lover started to get closer and closer, then started to kiss not only his lips and his hands seemed to be all over the boy's body. Soon he realized that he has no pants anymore.

"D-Dante..." Nero panicked a little bit. It was his first time, but half devil didn't know that. The boy closed his eyes. Dante, even if he didn't seem so at first, was gentle and Nero felt good. He totally gave himself in.

* * *

Zinkul: Sorry for the delay, but I had a lot on my head lately :) I hope you like it so far, if you have any thoughts or critiques I would appreciate it. And for those who expected a detailed scene, I'm sorry, but I'm not good in writing those kind of things, so I'm leaving it to your imagination :P


	5. Mission 4

Mission 4 - Lady

Nero woke up on the couch. He remembered how Dante slowly changed to more rough style but it was still good. He yawned and thought about where his partner was, because they fell asleep there, together. Did he go back to bed afterwards? The boy got up and put some clothes that were lying on the floor. Yeah, that was real, he couldn't have imagined it. He found a letter on the desk:

"_Hey Sleeping Beauty! You were so sweet that I couldn't wake you. I went on a mission. It's supposed to be easy so don't look for me. And tell Lady if she comes. See ya' later!"_

He fell on a chair. He was still thinking about last night. Dante has always seemed straight to him. All these magazines and poster in the bathroom… Maybe he was bi, but why he fell in him?

"Dante! You still didn't…" Lady rushed into the office "Nero? Where's Dante?"

"On some mission." The boy smiled.

"I suppose you don't have my money?" Lady smiled back and left Kalina Ann next to the fridge.

"Of course not." Nero tried to sit like Dante. _It's not comfortable at all._

"You like billiard?" She said while getting the cue.

"I haven't played it yet. I only saw how Dante did."

"You want me to teach you?" The girl smiled at him again.

_Why is she so nice now? _"Not really. It's not my type of game."

Then Lady pushed the white billiard ball and it stroke two other into the holes. "For sure?"

"Yeah, for sure." He sat normally, cursing Dante and his way of sitting.

'Than maybe you want to go on a mission with me? I originally intended to ask Dante, but since he's busy with his own stuff…" She hit the white ball again.

"I guess it would be more interesting than sitting here." He answered.

"Okay, so we're going." Lady did one more shot and got her big gun. Nero got his weapons too and wrote something on the letter that Dante had left him. He smiled to the girl and went after her to her motorbike.

* * *

Dante was riding back to his office. The job was just to kill some demons that appeared near the city, so he ended it pretty fast. The hunter was thinking what Nero was doing himself. Was the last night bothering him? And what the hell would Dante tell him about it? He wasn't even sure why he did it. He just felt like it. And was drunk a little. But just a little. Hearing screams from the bathroom knowing that it's your fault isn't easy even for someone like him.

And Nero… he was wet and angry. And beautiful. He never felt anything like this to a guy. So he did it. And the boy wasn't even hesitating, so it's okay, right? He didn't do anything wrong…

Devil hunter went to the Devil May Cry, but no one was inside. The note that he had left to Nero in the morning was on the desk and there was something written under his text.

"_I'm going on a mission with Lady, 'cause I'm bored."_

"Wow, what a long note" the guy said to himself. He tried to lay on the couch but then he jumped. "I won't let this bitch take him away." He decided to ask the man who was selling weapons to Lady where they went, and go after them.

* * *

When they finally reached the place it was already 3 pm. Lady parked her motor in some hidden alley, but the whole street was empty anyway. They weren't talking, Lady seemed to avoid even looking at Nero. But soon the first demon appeared and the boy started a conversation.

"What the hell are Frosts doing here?" and he grabbed the ice demon and threw it onto the other one.

"Do you know these demons?" Lady asked while blowing the head of one.

"Kind of… Maybe we should separate, and look for the gate?" and he slashed Frost with exceed.

"Okay, I'll finish these ones, you go straight ahead!" she shot one which got too close with Kalina Ann and smiled to the hunter, but Nero was already running and killing devils that was ahead. After some time he found himself in a dead end, and the only way was to enter a building. Fighting in the closed area wasn't really the best idea with that much opponents, but it couldn't be helped. He got inside and it was… silent. Not a single demon. He realized that he was in some inn, and not the luxury one. More, it was really dull, but had no signs of destruction. And that was strange, if you know that the demons were everywhere outside. Why didn't they come there?

"I didn't suppose that such a marvelous hunter like you would be interested in some boring mission like that, Dante." He heard a voice from upstairs.

_Dante? It thinks I'm Dante? _Boy slowly walked in the direction of the voice, but there was no one there.

"You've got me mistaken, I'm not this guy who eats only pizza." He tried to drive the voice out.

"Really? So what do you eat?" The voice laughed, but this time from downstairs.

"Mostly pizza too… but not only. And it's his fault." Nero went back with his gun outstretched.

"So you know him? How fortunate! Is he with you maybe? Or I was right and that's a mission not for someone in his league?" Someone laughed again, but now Nero was completely confused from where.

"You're telling me that I'm not in his league, hmm? Maybe you should come out and see?" The kid opened the rooms on the first floor.

"I think I'll pass. As you see I'm a coward, who gets her job done by others. I guess I'm not going to change myself."

_Her?_ And then the boy heard a crash from downstairs and he saw few demons coming in his way. He ran to them and put Red Queen to the work. He slashed them one by one and then he shouted to the voice, but it didn't respond this time. So he decided to go on a roof. There was no one there, but thanks to a ladder he went down and got to the other side of a building. Soon he realized that Frosts are not the only demons in there. He fought a bunch of Scarecrows and Assaults. But why only the demons from Fortuna were there? At the end he found himself fighting Blitz, but when had killed it, there was two more. He somehow managed to defeat them, but the worst thing was that it wasn't over.

"Three more? You've got to be kidding me! The most annoying demons in that numbers?"

It was hard to fight all three in one time, so he tried to lure them apart, but at the end he lost anyway, because he was already exhausted. He was lying on a ground and then…

"No one can kick his ass except me!" and something red flew in front of him, slashing the Blitz which was already near death, and when it turned red Dante was luring it away from the lying boy. When he dealt with the two more, Nero looked at him with a false grin.

"Where is Lady?" He asked while standing up.

"She is looking for the hell gate. And what makes you so upset, baby?" Red coated guy smiled at the boy.

"Don't call me like that. It's annoying."

Dante sighed "She probably already closed it 'cause there's no demons anymore."

"Anyway, why are you here? You were supposed to be on a mission." Nero walked to his friend.

"I ended it pretty fast, so I went after you, guys. Is there something wrong with that?"

"You've got an idea, how many of these electric demons were near the gate?" They saw Lady coming in their way.

"Oh, here she comes." Dante turned around.

"Nero, are you okay?" She changed her attitude really fast and blue coated hunter looked at her confused. Dante quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him in the side that he parked his motor.

"He's fine, I'll take care of him. Bye, bye!"

_What the…?_


	6. Mission 5

Mission 5 - Invasion of Hells

They were riding back to the Devil May Cry in silence. Nero sometimes wanted to start a conversation, but something was stopping him. Finally in the middle of a way he said something random.

"You know, there was a voice, who wanted to see you. He thought I'm you."

"Oh, really? There is a lot of demons who wants to see me I guess. I'm quite popular here." Dante turned around.

"Yeah… What did you mean earlier by… I'll take care of him…?" The boy asked confused.

"Nothing, just… making things straight." The hunter looked back at the road.

"Why are you so upset?" Nero grinned at his partner.

"I'm not upset. Why would I be?" The guy tried to avoid Nero's look.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

But Dante didn't answer, and they saw a bunch of demons in the park, mostly from seven hells. Dante quickly jumped off the motor and Nero was forced to park it, even though he had never really driven it.

"Dante, you jerk!" He shouted after he had dealt with the vehicle, but the other hunter only smiled in response. "Damn, I've got to learn to drive this thing." Nero stated.

Then he saw this guy, whom they've rescued from the spider invasion. He was trying to lure the demons away by stick… But he was pretty good with it, considering what kind of weapon he had.

"Go to him, I'll be here for a while." Dante said while slashing the devils. Nero nodded and ran in the boy's direction.

_Why the hell they can't give us a little bit of time to talk? _He thought to himself and then dark haired boy looked at him exhausted.

"You're that hunter! Can you help me?" And some demon hit him that hard, that he fell on the ground. Nero shot this devil, slashed the ones that were near it and then he crouched next to the kid.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The guy slowly got up "Yeah, I think so… Why do they keep following me?"

"How should I know? I see you can use stick a bit, but can you use a gun?"

"I suck at targeting." He answered.

"Great. Okay, take this sword for a bit, but if you're…"

"There will be no scratch!"

"Eh…" And he borrowed his Red Queen to the boy. "Follow me, I'll get you out of here." But the boy was already caught up in a battle. Nero looked at him with a smile and shot some demon that tried to hit him from behind. "Maybe I'll just go look for the hell gate."

* * *

Dante fought his way to the playground, but there was a lot of demons here too. He killed them all in a blink of an eye, but he still didn't know where the gate could be. It had to be somewhere in the park, but it was one of the biggest parks in the city… And he wasn't able to find Nero either. Then Hell Vanguard attacked him from behind with its scythe and he barely dodged it. The hunter started to shoot, but something charged at him and he dropped Ebony. He looked at the Lust pissed.  
"You made me release my precious girl, you're going to pay for that!" And he gave it a powerful kick, in something that looked like face, and then he slashed him in two. "And what's with this sudden attack of Hells, may I ask?" He looked at the demon with the scythe and picked up his gun. "Was there some kind of invasion of sinners, or something?" Then the demon started to shake, like something was shooting it and when it disappeared, Dante saw Nero standing behind.

"Less talking, more killing, that thing don't understand you anyway." The boy reloaded the Blue Rose and looked at his partner.

"Oh, come on, you're taking away all the fun! I know that they don't get the shit from what I'm saying, but what's wrong with it?" Dante sat on the swing. Then he saw the boy from the spider house, with Nero's sword, running in their direction. "Oh no, we've got to run for our lives, the kid has found himself a toy." The guy said pointedly while tossing Ebony.

"He-ey… I.. am… finished." The boy said exhausted.

"Great, so you can give me back my Red Queen I presume?" Nero smiled.

"Ye-ah… " and he dropped it, and sat on the ground. The half devil took his sword and sat on a stump.

"So, are we just going to be sitting like this, or maybe someone will finally notice, that there are still demons around?" The blue coated guy couldn't stand the silence.

"No, there aren't." Dante hid his gun and stood up. Nero looked around and sighed. Demons disappeared. Someone closed the gate, but the question was, who? And why these Hells were after this boy?

"What's your name?" The hunter asked him.

"Vice. I'm sorry for the trouble, I really don't know, why these things are following me." The guy looked down.

"More interesting is why they disappeared." The red guy added.

"It was me." They suddenly heard a voice. Nero quickly recognized it and he was shocked. Because, from behind the tree, a 13 years old girl, with long, blue hair and dark eyes came out.

* * *

Zinkul: This chapter is kind of short, but I don't really know what else could there be, so it's how it ended. Stay tunned for mission 6 :) And I hope it's still interesting.


	7. Mission 6

Mission 6 - The time witch and…

Everyone was looking at the strange girl. Nero didn't say a word even though he wanted to, because his mouth somehow didn't want to open. He didn't even know, if that was himself, or some weird power of this demon. But was she really a demon? She was the one who took him here and Dante knew something… The Dante from the future, of course.

"I closed the gate. Is there something wrong with it? Sometimes I can't just stand and observe." The girl looked at the guys with a small grin.

"Who the hell are you?" Dante went a bit closer to her.

"I don't have to answer that." She went closer too.

"Yes you have." He said and took Rebellion. The girl sighed.

"No I don't and you don't have a chance with me, so I suggest you leave this sword, Sparda."

Dante tried to cut her in the legs, but she dodged it.

"I'm not my father, so don't call me like that. And if I wanted to I would kill you on the spot." He added.

"Just stop this." Nero walked in girl's and Dante's direction. That was getting awkward, and he was concerned if Dante could really defeat her. He was the son of Sparda, but her presence was just…

"Oh, Nero, I have totally forgotten about you! Are you having fun here?" She smiled.

_So she does remember!_

"Maybe, but I want to go back. Now."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do this. I need something and you will find it for me. A crystal."

Than Dante couldn't stand it and attacked her again. When he was about to slash her she just disappeared and showed herself behind Nero. The guy turned to her as she smiled.

"Okay, I will tell you who I am. I am a witch. I mean I call myself like that, but the real thing is that even I myself don't know that." She kept walking around the hunter. "I can control time, no, wait maybe I am the time? Oh, and Dante? Your new partner is from the future. I bet he haven't told you yet. And don't ask me anything about future and I would be really grateful if Nero wouldn't say anything about it too. Vice, you should close your mouth, please. And you can't let them capture you, or you'll ruin my whole work. Thanks for listening." She ended and disappeared.

"Nero?" Dante looked at the boy shocked.

"Dante…" Nero couldn't say anything else. Not while Vice was around. He didn't wanted to hide things from Dante anymore, but… Why the hell she had to tell him that?! Why in this, of all moments?!

"I think I'll just…" Vice tried to add something, but Dante glared at him with this kind of eyes that he decided to get away.

"So… I wanted to tell you, but after that… we didn't really had a chance to talk." Nero sat at the ground and nervously moved his fingers on the Red Queen. "And… I still don't know why did you do that."

"Do what?" Dante smiled, put Rebellion on his back and moved closer to his friend. Than he crouched in front of Nero and kissed him. Boy gently pushed him away.

"You're ridiculous. And I want you to answer my question." He looked away.

"Isn't that I want you enough? You're the first guy I feel this way about. And I like you. You don't know how much it cost me to say that now." Dante turned around. "And you lied to me. Maybe you should be the one explaining yourself."

"O…okay." Nero took a deep breath. "But you should know that I don't know very much myself. She just took me here without my knowledge and now she demands some fucking crystal which I don't even know where is!" He stood up. His friend just sighed.

"You knew me before, am I right?" The red coated looked into his eyes.

"Yeah…" The boy calmed down a bit. "But… not like that. You were just… a friend. And I had a girlfriend."

"You?! You're shitting me?! You're the most gay gay that I ever met!" Dante started to laugh.

"Wh… what?" He was shocked.

"Oh come on! From the very beginning you had obviously found me attractive. And you didn't even notice when Lady was hitting on you! So how could you have a girlfriend?" Hunter was still laughing.

"I really had! And… Wait. Lady is hitting on me?"

"Mhm. But that doesn't matter. She broke up with you, 'cause she found out you're gay, yes?"

"No! Even I found out just… When I got here. And she… Kyrie…" Nero sat on the ground again and sighed. "Don't you think it's too much for a one conversation?"

"Maybe…" Dante went closer, but Nero was faster. He kissed him and threw on the ground. No one was around.

"You will help me forget about her, am I right?" Nero was trying to make his lover to don't move too much, but he was really strong. Dante bit him in the shoulder, but the boy was confident to don't let him lead this time. He needed to forget…

_But I'm in the past now. Maybe…_

Dante was on top. Shit. Nero kicked his leg and maneuvered to the other side and pulled his partner's pants off. Maybe he was on the bottom, but he was the leading one. It couldn't possibly go wrong. Just no thinking about her…

_She was never attractive to me. I just liked her, but not like…_

He felt something between his legs. Ah, why is it so hard to forget?! Dante was taking advantage of his every little while of inattention, he had to focus.

_Why does she have this face…_

She's not here! She's dead for the thousands devils, dead!

_She hates me…_

DEAD!

And it helped. No more carelessness, and he won. But it was a long night.

* * *

Zinkul: Hehe, I think I'm getting lazy on checking this thing... And even more on writing (right now I've got only 9 chapters) :P But I hope I'm getting somewhere and that it's not too confusing... and that you enjoy it of course :)


	8. Mission 7

Mission 7 – Alike

When Nero woke up he realized that he had been tied up with Dante who was trying to ride a motorbike.

"How is it possible that I didn't wake up earlier?" He said while trying to sit in more comfortable position.

"How is it possible that I somehow managed to make you sit on this damn thing?" The driver answered. "I couldn't wake you up, at first I thought you were dead."

"So why couldn't you let me sleep a bit more?" He answered while yawning.

Dante laughed. "You do realize that we were in the park, naked? I must say, it was kind of funny when this kid saw me dressing you, but a bit weird at the time."

"Heh..." Nero finally untied himself.

"And here we are." They arrived to the Devil May Cry. Nero yawned again and got off the vehicle. Then, he looked at himself, and realized that he was dressed in Dante's clothes. Yeah, what a terribly good joke. "I couldn't help it." The guy said while getting off the motorbike and laughing.

"You're laughing really often this days."

"Oh, I didn't notice." He replied and opened the door with a kick.

"So, will you give me back my shirt? You don't wear it anyway." Nero said and lay down on the couch. Dante sat in his usual position. Seriously, how can he find this comfortable?

"Yeah, yeah." He threw the boy's shirt in his direction. "You should go and find us more jobs, 'cause we don't have even 1/4rd of what we should give back to Lady."

"Why me?"

"You lost our bet."

"Then give me my clothes back."

"Maybe tomorrow." The guy grinned. Nero sighed and put his shirt on, while Dante was staring at him for all the time he was doing that. It was kind of annoying, but… nice in some weird way.

"Buy something to eat, I'll be back soon."

* * *

Nero was out for already 4 hours, so Dante couldn't help it and ate his pizza. Finally, he decided to go for a walk, or this boredom would kill him. But as soon as he put his foot outside he was already pushed back inside. By the blue haired witch.

"We need to talk" She got straight to the point.

"Couldn't you come here earlier? I'm busy now." Dante sat on the couch.

"No you're not. You're waiting for Nero, who went to look for a job, you're bored and actually happy that I came here." The witch said that on one breath without changing her expression at all.

"Why would I be happy 'bout it?"

"'Cause you're bored and want to kick my ass." Her face still remained unchanged.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me that." Hunter grinned. The witch sighed and sat on the edge of the desk.

"I was the one who summoned demons from Fortuna. I wanted to see if you come, 'cause I needed to speak with you in private."

"What about?"

"About my sister."

* * *

What he had just heard wasn't normal. Yeah, imagine a weird teenage girl telling you that her sister was able to destroy the space-time without knowing it, because she wanted to save some human that she met. And the only thing you could think of in that situation was why the hell is she telling that to you? At least Dante felt like this. Because he understood, but what difference would it make if he knew? It's not like he could do anything more than anyone else. So as she finished, he sighed.

"You're stupid." The demon hunter said. "Why do you think I will help you? And why do you need my help anyway?"

"Because you're the son of Sparda. And I need a good fighter." The witch grinned.

"For what? And what's about this crystal you asked from Nero? Isn't that enough?" Dante started to be more and more upset. What was she thinking, that they're her servants? She thought wrong.

"The crystal will help me to find and weaken my sis, and you will help me to kill her." She suddenly looked all gloomy.

"…kill her? Why?" No, Dante was not concerned. At least that's what he says.

"She won't listen to me. That's why you have to do this. That's why I'm here, asking you to do this. Just tell me: will you?" She went closer to him and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were deep blue and somehow demonic. Maybe she was a devil after all?

"If you pay me somehow." Dante smiled.

"I have no cash, but I promise you won't regret it. I will repay you for death with life." She sat on a couch, next to him.

"What do you mean?" The guy was confused now. This witch was really talking in riddles.

"You'll find out in the right time. But you have my word and I always keep it." She smiled nicely. That was the first time she wasn't scary at all. Not that Dante was afraid of her, of course. He wasn't afraid of anything.

"Okay then. Do you have some clues about that crystal?" He asked.

"I'm afraid, I know only that it have something to do with your daddy. But that's all. Maybe it's in a different time? Eh. I don't know anymore." She sighed. And then she just stood up and smiled. "Thanks. I really appreciate that. And take care of Nero, he needs you right now." And she was already gone.

"That whole sibling thing somehow reminds me of Vergil… But why does Nero need me? And why am I talking to myself?" Dante caught himself. He burst into laughing as his partner came into the Devil May Cry.

* * *

Zinkul: Again, sorry for the delay. I think it's going to be like this for a while though, 'cause I don't have much time lately. But I will finish it, I promise :) And I have this strange feeling that these chapters are getting shorter and shorter... I don't know. And thanks for all the reviews and favs, I'm really happy that there are people who like this fic.


	9. Mission 8

Mission 8 - The first clue

"Sorry I'm late, but I found something really interesting." Nero came in. He was kind of surprised of the state that Dante was in, because how often can you see him laughing his ass off and after being alone for at least 6 hours. "Are you alright?" He asked finally.

"Yeah, perfectly" Dante stopped laughing and smiled. "I just needed this. And you don't have to worry, because I've already eaten your pizza."

"I saw that coming, so I ate something while I was talking about a job." Nero put Red Queen near the couch and sat next to Dante.

"And what did you find?" The hunter turned around.

"There is bunch of demons in the mines. They will to pay a lot if we get rid of them." He smiled. "And what will you say about changing clothes already?"

"I totally forgot about that." Dante started to think. "Ok. But only if I am the one to undress you." He grinned. Nero sighed, but he did like that idea. Though he knew he won't say that out loud.

"I just want my clothes back."

Dante came closer and started to kiss his partner. He took his coat off and Nero did the same. We do know how would it end but it didn't. When the door opened Nero pushed the guy away and sat on the couch as fast as he could and started to drink whatever was on the table.

"Blah, what the hell is this?" He looked at the tomato juice he just drank. Really, how Dante can like that kind of stuff?

"Sorry for interrupting." Lady walked into the room. Dante sighed and sat on his chair, the same way as usual. He seemed annoyed, but can anyone blame him? "What's wrong with your clothes anyway?"

"Nothing of your concern." He muttered. "What's your business here?"

Nero looked at the girl. He remembered what Dante had told him. But was this really true? And if it was, how could he not notice? Maybe he really didn't care about women. Even Kyrie… was more like sister. Now he understood that. But still… They were together. And…

"Ah, I told myself not to think about it!" He yelled and both his lover and secret admirer were now looking at him like he was mad.

_Maybe I am mad. Or I just think too much. _

"Something's wrong?" Lady asked with the weird look on her face.

Nero just stand up and went to the toilet. He really didn't care what Lady wanted to say and he didn't want to do anything stupid again. He had just washed his face and then he heard knocking.

"Come out, we've got another mission." He heard Dante's voice and it calmed him down. He wondered, why Dante affected him like that.

Nero stepped out of the toilet. Lady was gone. "What mission? Isn't one enough for now?"

"It's nothing for that moment, but it's paid good, so we should think it through. And it could have something to do with that crystal…"

"Huh?"

_Oh right. I totally forgot about this. But why Dante is concerned about this?_

"Maybe we can put it all off for tomorrow? I'm kind of tired." Nero lied down on the couch. Dante grinned. And then he felt his lips, his touch, his hair under his fingers…

* * *

They decided to do the mission in the mines first. It was far away, so they took their motorbike. When the hunters arrived they saw of miners having a camp.

"Oh, you're finally here boy!" One of them stood up. "There are more and more of them so we're glad you're here. We don't know what we'll do if they will get out from the mines."

Nero looked at his partner, who was already going in the direction of the mines. "It will be fun." Dante smiled, while tossing Ivory.

"Then we're off." The other guy said to the men and hurried to Dante. "I wonder what kind of demons is there and why." He said.

"It was probably one of these idiots who had accidently opened the gate. But what does it matter anyway? We just need to kill those brats." The hunter grinned and took his guns, at the very same second they spotted a bunch of weird demons coming out of the mines. A bunch of Nobodies. Dante started shooting, but they were tough, so he charged at them with Rebellion.

"Just try not to get lost 'kay?" His partner sighed and then he put his Red Queen to good use too.

Nobodies weren't the only demons here. Nero was fighting his way through them and going deeper and deeper into the mines hoping that he was going the right way. For some reason he couldn't stand the thought that Dante could be be the one closing the gate. He was running and fighting and these mines were a real labyrinth. But were they like that all the time? The miners should had told them that. Did they just forget? Or there was something more?

"Devil-hand boy? In here? So fun!" Suddenly Nero heard a voice. "I thought that son of Sparda would be the one to come, I had always wanted to meet him. But… it may be even funnier." A little girl's voice was coming closer. It was resembling him of someone… The witch?! "Do you hear me? I'm right behind you!"

Nero turned around fast, but there was no one there. He heard a laugh from behind. "Show yourself you bitch! First you ask me…"

"Oh? So we have already met? I guess even I can get lost in this sometime." The boy suddenly saw a figure. The girl was kind of similar to the one that asked him for the crystal and inserted him in this time, but… Her hair was short and red and her eyes seemed different. No, she was definitely a different person. But who…?

"Just, who are you anyway?" He asked and targeted his Blue Rose at her. She only smiled.

"Yuki Rea at your service. I like to have a name. What about you?" The girl came closer until a gun was touching her head.

"What do you want?" He didn't stop asking.

"My, my, what a rude fellow are you. I answered your question, so you should answer mine!" Yuki suddenly disappeared, then appeared behind him and stabbed him with a knife. Nero cursed and cut the air behind him. The girl was already gone. "So what's your name, demon?"

"You're calling me as if you were something different."

"What, are you too damn proud to even tell me how you're called? Fine. I'll see your pride when you are bleeding at my feet!" And she showed herself again right next to him, smiled and vanished. Nero felt a gigantic pain in his leg and then in the stomach. He realized that he's bleeding.

"But… how?" He sat on the floor and he felt a scar on his cheek. It was healing fast of course, but these scars were just showing up on his whole body. "Fuck you!" He screamed. They were getting bigger and more painful. "My name is Nero, you bitch! Just stop!"

Yuki was now before him. "Was it that hard?"

"How… did you do that?" He was breathing heavily. The girl was grinning. Bitch.

"You have this unfortunate habit of not answering the questions. I don't really like rude people." She turned around. "But I'll let you off the hook for now. I have some more important tasks to do. Someone is trying to get what's mine and I can't let him. So, goodbye mister Nero, I hope that our next conversation will be nicer." And she disappeared. For good this time. And the demons did the same just a while later.

The hunter fell on the floor and lost his consciousness.

* * *

When Nero woke up he was in Devil May Cry. He looked around and he saw a one fourth of the pizza on the table. Dante could never stick to his half and Nero knew it so he didn't complain and started eating. Soon the toilet's door opened and a familiar face came out.

"Oh, my little princess woke up. I had to rescue you again, you know?" The guy smiled and tried to take one more piece of pizza, but Nero was first. "What hit you so hard?"

His partner sighed and bit a fragment of his usual food. "A witch."

"Huh? Why?" Dante seemed shocked.

"I don't know. I didn't want to tell her my name, so she started to stab me everywhere."

"Are you sure it was our witch?" He sat next to Nero.

"No, it wasn't her. But she looked similar and had the same powers." He swallowed his last piece of pizza fast, in the fear that it will soon be eaten by his dear friend. "She said her name was Yuki."

Dante cursed. The boy next to him looked kind of confused. "This damn witch. We need to find her as soon as we can." He stood up. Nero sighed again.

"We can't beat her. She's too fast."

"If she really does have the same power as our witch, she's probably manipulating time somehow. So how can we…" The guy stopped suddenly "The crystal." He looked at his partner. "We have to find it before she strikes again."

"Why? How can it help?"

"I don't know, but if she wasn't lying to me, that should weaken her somehow."

"Who?" Nero kept asking questions.

"The witch and who else?"

"But which one?"

"Just shut up already. We should do Lady's mission, maybe we'll find it." He took Rebellion and left the shop.

_How the hell does he know all this? _Nero thought. He felt as if he didn't know anything and that was pissing him off. He was mad and he wanted answers, but he couldn't really get them now. So he took his sword too and followed his partner.


	10. Mission 9

Mission 9 – Demon's music

"You still haven't told me what's that mission." Nero changed his position a bit. Riding on a motorbike with Dante, who had a sword on his back was as uncomfortable as hell.

"We're supposed to check out some ruins. They say that people who go in there aren't coming back." The guy replied and Nero couldn't help but sigh.

"And why do you think that it may be something about the crystal?"

"I don't know. Intuition?" The hunter smiled and Nero sighed again.

"Did I tell you already that you're an idiot?" He said. Dante smiled and parked the vehicle near some weird pillar.

"We just need to check out these. Is it so hard without complaining?" They got off the motorbike and looked around. The ruins were probably of some temple, they were quite big, but right now all you could see were stones, rocks and pillars. But if you came near to the centre, you could find even more of these and in the middle you could see short stairs and big stone door. "That's our target." He pointed them out.

"Wait, Dante." Nero stopped the guy from going away. "Do you hear that? The sound coming from below. Is it… piano?"

"If we go through these door, we should find out. Come on." He directed his steps to the centre of the ruins. Nero tried to listen to the weird melody, but it was too quiet. He followed his partner when the melody stopped.

* * *

In the inside of the ruins there was something that looked like catacombs, but while they thought that it's the place that something should attack them in, it was actually awkwardly empty. There was no one there, no humans, no demons, no witches or even zombies. They were walking in silence until the road split up.

"I knew that it's going to end up like that." Nero sighed.

"Just go left." His friend smiled. But then they both heard a quiet sound coming from the right side. "Hey, isn't that the same melody as before?"

Nero listened closely. It definitely was the same melody, but where did it come from? "We need to follow it." The boy stated. And then he did what he said. There was nothing else to do anyway.

"Nero, slow down, we're running in circles." Dante sighed at his partner who was desperate to find the source of the sound.

"It's coming from everywhere now." The boy stopped and leaned against a wall. "How are we supposed to find it?"

The red coated guy stood next to him and smiled suggestively. "We can always take a break."

Nero glared at him with annoyance "Is it the only thing you can think of right now?" Dante slang his arm over his lover "…pervert."

Then suddenly the music stopped. Again. The grave silence surrounded them as they stood there in the middle of the catacombs, there was dark and probably scary. Not for them of course. But as the devil hunters, they knew that something was going on there. And it started to move.

"…the steps. D'you hear it?" Dante whispered. They were both focused now with their weapons in the close range to their hands, just in case.

"It's not far, but I have no idea where is it coming from." Nero looked around, but it was dark and he could see only few steps before him. The other took his guns and shot few times in the ground.

"Don't play hide and seek, demon! We're here!" He shouted. Nero… just 'facepalmed'.

"Dante… don't be a moron, pretty please." He sighed. But his partner wasn't listening.

"Show us that you at least don't look like chicken, 'cause you surely act like one!"

"This won't work, it's stupid!"

"Get your feathery ass here, so I can fry it!"

"Dante, you…"

The demon before them surely wasn't a chicken. It looked more like a chick. Her short, blond hair were falling on her eyes and she was wearing a long, dark dress.

"Oh, no boobs show today?" Dante looked disappointed.

"Shut up already, what's gotten into you?!" Nero finally burst.

"Are you jealous?" The guy asked him mockingly.

"You're just… I'm going home, damn it!"

"Wait." The devil stopped him. She didn't move a bit, but Dante surely did. He was quite close, trying to see her face.

"I know your kind. These scars…" His tone suddenly changed.

"It doesn't matter what kind I am. I am a demon. And even if I do not have the item you are looking for, I may know where to look." She gently pushed the devil hunter away and he let her do it.

"Why should we trust you?" Nero was suspicious. Well, who wouldn't be? "You could have gotten out earlier."

"I like to… play. That's all."

The boy looked at her more inquisitive "What about the people who were here before us? What did you do to them?"

The demon shook her arms "I don't know. They probably got lost. Maybe they're dead, I don't really care." She looked at the blue coated hunter "The only ones I wanted to lure in here were you"

He sighed. "Alright. But after we're done talking, you will show us where they are, dead or not."

"We never agreed to get the people out of here. I say, we should leave it be." Dante interrupted.

"We won't get cash if we get out of here with nothing."

"We'll just tell Lady that it's a damn labyrinth and that everyone who gets here probably just got lost. No demons inside."

"You want to lie?"

"And why not? This girl is not dangerous."

"But she's a devil"

"So are we."

"… Why are you protecting her so much?"

"Because!" The guy tried to sound convincing, but it was doomed to failed without a reason.

"Just let me tell you what I know. Then you will decide if you want to save them, fight me, both or just go away." The demon stopped their argument "Come on, I'll show you where I usually stay."

* * *

After some time of walking through the corridors, they've found themselves in a stone room with one torch and a black grand piano. Nero looked around for a bit and noticed a sheet, but there was no title of the melody and he couldn't read notes. Well, at least not as good as he would want to. The other hunter still seemed oddly quiet.

Their host came closer to the piano and put aside the sheet. The boy finally managed to see her face: it was covered in weird scars, like she had it sewed, which somehow reminded him of scarecrows. And her eyes were totally black, like little holes.

"Tell me what you know about Rea." She said, but they didn't answer "I don't want to waste my breath on something you already know."

"I really don't see why are we supposed to talk with you." The boy sat on the piano.

"Because I know Rea better then you. And I have some kind of an idea where the crystal might be." She said while pushing the D key.

"I still don't understand what does this girl have to do with the crystal."

"Our witch wants to find and kill her and she cannot do it while the crystal is still whole." Dante leaned against a wall and smiled.

Nero looked quite shocked "How do you know this?"

But his partner didn't answer and instead, the devil woman started to talk "You can say that Yuki Rea was created by that witch of yours." She pushed A "I will call her Yuu, because that's how she was called when I first met her. I don't know the details, but because of that creation something really bad happened and Yuu barely put everything back in place." They heard the B sound. "Now Rea wants to do the same mistake that Yuu made long time ago, and Yuu knows that she cannot let it happen." There was a G sound. "There is a demon who can make people immortal. It makes a crystal which gives an incredible power to one who obtains it. But then, one's soul is bound with that crystal. Yuu didn't know why, but she already had that power when she had awoken, but there was no crystal. Rea, on the other hand, can be much weaker if you can only manage to find and destroy the crystal." And then she hit the D accord with her left hand and grinned. "Do you know that melody, Dante?"

But he didn't answer and the demon didn't pursue the topic any further. Nero, on the other hand, looked like he was thinking intensively while the girl started to play the melody from the very beginning, this time adding the other hand.

"I don't understand." Nero finally said. "What does Yuki want exactly?"

"She wants to make someone immortal, but she doesn't know about its consequences." She kept playing. D, Des, B, A, F… "And she probably doesn't care about them anyway."

"Nero just has to find the crystal, so maybe you should tell us where do you think it is." The red coated looked at the devil a little bit annoyed.

"Sparda" the sound of the piano suddenly stopped "he was the only one whom she trusted."

* * *

Zinkul: Yay, I'm back :P I'm really sorry for the delay, I just don't have too much time lately. I'm not really sure if I did the right thing, putting this song here, but I hope it's not too annoying to read because of her pushing the keys all the time ;) I also hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to upload as fast as possible this time.


End file.
